Are You My Father?
by GhostDog401
Summary: "If all life forms on Earth have a father, then does that mean that both you and Mr. Stark are mine?" Vision asks Bruce an interesting question that leaves the scientist uncertain as to how to answer.


**Are You My Father?**

 **Characters:** Bruce Banner, Vision  
 **~Pairings:** Nothing Specified _  
_ **Word Count:** 716  
 **Trigger Warning:** None that I can think of  
 **Note:** For the sake of the story, just kinda pretend that Bruce came back to stay with the Avengers after the events of AoU

* * *

"Earthly life forms have male creators and these creators are called fathers, correct?" Vision's electronic voice pierced the air and Bruce looked up casually from his book.

"Yes, but that's pretty basic information shouldn't you already have that data at your disposal?"

"I just wished for the clarity," Vision replied easily, but his mouth formed a small frown as he turned away, hovering inches above the ground.

For a moment the duo sat in silence, before Bruce finally sighed and set his book aside, "Okay, what's bugging you?"

"I don't understand," Vision spoke smoothly, as he turned to face Bruce. "I don't have any bugs."

"Oh don't be ridiculous you understand what I meant perfectly," Bruce answered almost annoyed. "You're not like that stupid little robot from the movie Tony rented, now spill."

Vision shuffled, and if he'd been human Bruce would've said that the AI looked uncomfortable, before at last he spoke.

"If all life forms on Earth have a father, then does that mean that both you and Mr. Stark are mine?"

The question caught Banner off guard and he instantly began to backtrack, "No, no, that's not how—I mean that isn't—I'm sure that Tony would approve, but me I wouldn't, I couldn't—I _can't_ have kids." He finally blurted out.

Vision's brow furrowed, "I don't understand, can a person not be a father even when the lack the ability create organic life?"

Bruce rubbed a hand over his face, "It's not that simple."

"It seems very simple to me Doctor."

Bruce laughed hollowly, "Of course it does, but you're not—"

"Human? I hate to break it to you Doctor, but neither are you," Vision retorted.

For a moment Bruce just stared at the robot, before letting out a snort, "The snark you definitely get from Tony."

"And what did I gain from you, Doctor?" Vision asked.

"Nothing, you didn't—you were Tony's idea," Bruce tried desperately.

"But you gave me life," Vision prompted, floating slowly over to stand in front of Bruce. "Mr. Stark himself said that I would not have been created if not for you. So tell me Doctor does that not mean that you are my father?"

Bruce gulped and tried to keep his heart rate steady, this question, this idea, shouldn't bug him so much, so why did it? Why did the idea that he could still carry the title of father scare him as much as it did? Maybe it was because he'd never really had, to put mildly, a good relationship with his own father or maybe it was due to the fact that he had long ago accepted the fact that he himself would never be one? Heck, maybe it was because Vision was just so _good_ he didn't want to taint that by admitting that his 'father' was a monster? Regardless of the reason the question that was being asked terrified him and he didn't know how to answer.

"Doctor?"

"I'm sorry," Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just trying to process this information, I-I don't know how to answer you."

"I'm sorry if I've caused you any sort of discomfort," Vision apologized. "I didn't mean to cause you any harm."

"No, no, no," Bruce replied quickly, waving his hands about. "No, this isn't your fault. Curiosity is a normal thing, it's normal to want answers."

"Then will you answer my question for me?"

Bruce hesitated, and then responded slowly, "I suppose, that from your logic then yes, as your creator, as the person who gave you life, that I am in, some form or another, your father."

A small smile formed along Vision's lips, "Then you and I we are family?"

Bruce allowed his mouth to echo the smile, "Yeah, I suppose we are."

Vision nodded and began to float away.

"Is that it?" Bruce asked the retreating figure. "I mean, you don't need anything else right?"

Vision stopped for a moment before turning and shaking his head, "No, I believe that I am good for tonight, thank you," and then added quietly as he floated out the door, "Father."

Bruce picked up his book from the desk and buried his face into it, but not even that could hide the huge smile that had just plastered itself to his face.

* * *

 **So this idea actually came from a post made by** **laughingskeleton on tumblr and well I decided to dish out a short little fic for it :)**

 **Anyways I figured the question that Vision presents would make Bruce uncomfortable for a number of reasons and I think Vision realizes this, hence the reason he prompts the answer out of Bruce carefully.**

 **Also congrats to everyone who caught the Baymax/Big Hero 6 reference, because come on we _all_ know how much Tony would love that movie :P**

* * *

 **Please Review**


End file.
